The Crime
by jheuvyle34
Summary: Nothing... Just YohjixAya


The Crime  
  
Author's Notes: This story is slightly patterned to Christopher Pike's Master of Murder, a mystery book I've read. It really caught my interest and I had this sudden impulse to pattern my story to his'. So, this one is not really an original. Anyway, excuse any grammatical errors done! I haven't beta'ed it yet.  
  
dIsClAiMeR: Weiss is mine. Or so I thought. *scratches head* Does it belong to me? *pauses* Ummm. *thinks over* Oh yeah, it's not mine. ^_^;;  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yohji Kudou sat in his English class watching the stunning and gorgeous Ran Fujimiya. He was just one seat away from his right; reading one of Mr. Ayami's mystery-romance recently published novels, The Foundation of the Onyx. It was one of his greatest and might say, best written novel ever and he was gratefully pleased and flattered that he, Ran Fujimiya, the Ice King, was reading his books. As he stared at the engrossed beautiful face of his *beloved*, he couldn't feel but be curious as to why he reads mystery books? 'I thought he only reads non-fictional.'  
  
Yohji was bemused at this rate that he didn't noticed the teacher was calling his faraway attention and the stares of his snickering, sneering, blushing (mostly girls), chuckling, giggling classmates. Yohji stood erect from his seat, holding his essay. The teacher, or rather, Ms. Takano, famous for her glares and stares, peered over her black-rimmed glasses and sternly said, "Mr. Kudoru," Yohji cleared his throat. "It's Kudou."  
  
Ms. Yumi Takano, a woman in her forties was a sharp-looking woman. She wore black, high-heeled shoes, which were always pointed and had glasses since fifteen years of age. She never wore anything that was light, only the dark ones, primarily, black, brown and the darker colors. She rarely eats Japanese foods maybe because she grew in a Canadian ambiance but her favorite Japanese food was of course, none other than sushi.  
  
She disliked dogs but she never shown any disgust of them but her favorite furry animal is a cat. Maybe she inherited some of the traits of a cat because she was quick, a keen observant and has a pair of sharp, hazel eyes that could get you nervous by just looking at them. But Yohji never feared her to the fact that he had been her student for the past three years and had never gotten a low grade but a not-so disappointing B.  
  
There was a burst of giggles from a group of beet red-faced girls staring at him with amusement and adoration. Ms. Takano just rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Whatever. Anyway, since you are just spacing out in your seat, why don't you present us your written essay?" She raised one penciled eyebrow.  
  
He swallowed, now that he got everyone's attention including of his *beloved*. He took a deep breath and walked up to the platform. Facing the class, he looked at everyone with a straight face and spoke in a husky tone that made Ran's insides turn.  
  
Ran raised one amused eyebrow. 'How could he speak in that kind of voice?' he wondered to himself. It's arousing to the fact that he had a built made for sexual pleasure but showed slight interest to girls flocked to his arms and legs all throughout the day.  
  
Shit. There he goes again. Dreaming of the person he mostly want to spend the rest of his life with. But with the girls herding him every time of the goddamn day. he couldn't stand a chance.  
  
Not with those shrieking banshees everywhere.  
  
He sighed. 'Yohji, Yohji, Yohji. You're still on my mind until now. Until this very moment and I think you'll probably be still inside while I'm still breathing this awful supposedly safe gas around. How could I take you off my confounded mind?' he sighed in wasted effort. As he stared once more to the high cheekbones, powerful jaws, graceful neck, toned skin and that amazing pair of orbs, he sighed for the umpteenth time. 'I think I'll never be able to get you off my mind.'  
  
Yohji paused from his story. He promptly glanced to his audience and saw that his current obsession was not listening to his oh-so beautiful voice. He inwardly sighed. 'Oh, well. It's not like he's interested in me, anyway.' He continued reading his story, a flicker of disappointment etched on his face. Before he could speak again, Ms. Eyebrow interrupted him. "Umm. what's the title of your story again, young man?" "The Becoming of Koji the Frog"  
  
Ms. Takano blinked a few times and spoke sternly. "But frogs are amphibians. We said that the topics to be tackled are those who live in land and therefore, only mammals are accepted. Are you trying to anger me, young man?" she glared at him, right through the tough glasses.  
  
"Although frogs are amphibians, they too, live on land and therefore, they are to be accepted. Isn't that right, ma'am?" he reasoned out.  
  
Ms. Takano sputtered in a full ten seconds. Then, "Alright, young man. You got your way today but only today. Got it?" Yohji nodded. "Alright, you may start again. From the beginning." He grinned and spoke in the husky tone that made girls swoon and Ran, shiver.  
  
"Koji the Frog lived in a dirty pond wherein other insects and frogs, too lived. He was not a bad-looking frog by the standards of a frog, but there wasn't a chance in hell that a princess was going to stop by and chat with him and kiss him to heaven. He was green and covered with warts and he couldn't eat a fly without getting a bad case of hiccups."  
  
"He was the life of frogs. His was the life of frogs everywhere. He swam in his pond, sat in the mud in the sun, and prayed that a cat, with big olive- like eyes wouldn't eat him." He suppressed a chuckle that was dangerously bubbling in his throat.  
  
Ran had a bored look in his face but inside he was really listening to him. Now that Yohji described a certain animal in the vertebrate family, he couldn't help but let out a whisper of a chuckle. He just described their teacher's favorite cat, Olive! He glanced around and was not surprised that a lot were stifling giggles and chuckles. He looked at their teacher. He tried to repress a laugh but cannot and so, he just coughed out his laugh and just smiled.  
  
Ha! Ms. Takano's face was beet red and he can see that deep inside, she was fuming. Ha! Take that, Ms. Eyebrow. He looked at Yohji and was surprised that he was already looking at him. He willed himself to turn away but he found out that he couldn't for he was slowly drowning in a pair of green eyes. He blushed when Yohji smiled at him, perfect white teeth, sensuous lips parting, and the usual grin washed away for a picture perfect smile.  
  
Yohji was inwardly dancing when he saw Ran blushing when he smiled at him. He couldn't think that a single action of smiling could make a certain beautiful redhead blush perfectly. He glanced at the beautiful redhead, the sensuous lips perfect for his own, that swan-like neck perfect for love bites, the graceful curve of his hips perfect for his hands and that tight ass perfect for his. umm. Shit! He was beginning to be aroused.  
  
Damn you, hormones to the seventh hell! He was about to speak when Ms. Eyebrow, interrupted him.  
  
Again.  
  
"Mr. Kudou, your story is not the least bit amusing and I suggest that you right another essay. Minimum of seven pages. Submit it next week, Monday, 8:00 sharp. Understand?" Yohji nodded. "Do I make myself clear?" Yohji sighed. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"For this essay, I'll give you." She stretched her hand and Yohji handed his work to the outstretched callused hand. She wrote a big red B to the top right of Yohji's paperwork. "Next time, be careful on what you wrote and be sure to understand the guidelines of my essay." Yohji nodded an OK.  
  
"But," Ms. Takano spoke. "It was slightly amusing. Oh, well. With a life of frog, who could imagine anymore amusing than that?" She suppressed a chuckle. With that, he sat down and was surprised when Ran was called.  
  
Ran cleared his throat and spoke in a tone that made Yohji more aroused than ever. He had never felt this lust before or was it just lust? Maybe. love. He inwardly shrugged and proceeded to listen to his oh-so gorgeous obsession.  
  
"The title of my essay is 'Feline'. As you all know, or some may not, feline is a word used to describe a cat. Personally, I love cats because they move slinky and they look elegant. They are graceful in every way and they have quick and agile movements. They have fascinating eyes. Blue and big, green and sharp and sometimes, green and blue in color and keen in observing."  
  
"They are cute but what I like in them is that they move gracefully, slinking in the dark, eyes glowing in the pure black of the night. Sometimes, people refer me to a cat because they thought that I move felinely and my eyes glowed in the dark but I think, literally speaking, I'm not a cat but a pure Japanese redhead. But figuratively speaking, I think that when I lived once in my past life, I must have been a cat from what people are referring to me. A cat of felineness and subtleness but dangerous."  
  
He looked at their teacher and smiled when she was smiling brightly to him. 'Jackpot. I've hit the right spot.' He smiled at her and turned to look at Yohji. He held his breath when he seemed to think about his story. But when he smiled at him, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was grinning when he stepped down from the platform and handed his paper to Ms. Takano. "That was a great essay, Mr. Fujimiya. I'm glad we had the same taste in animals. And for that, I'm giving you an A+. Good job, Mr. Fujimiya. Keep up the good work."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Takano." He sat down and proceeded to read his book when the bell rang. "Ok, class. That's all for today. Mr. Terano, spit that chewing gum right now. Ms. Kegami, fix your bra before you go out there and flaunt your breasts. Mr. Aumi and Ms. Lano, stop making out. The bell has already rung. And last but not the least, Mr. Kudou, your essay for next week. Ok, you may go now."  
  
Yohji stood up and gathered his things and when he scanned his eyes around the room, Ran was already gone. He went out and already, he was flocked of hundreds of girls from other rooms. He smiled an apologetic smile and went to the canteen to look for Ran.  
  
When he spotted him buying a Coke in can, he immediately grabbed the opportunity to ask him out, but his confidence was slowly fading. 'What if he had already had a girlfriend? Lest a boyfriend? How could I even stand a chance to all those morons?' he mused to himself. He took one last look at the line of the said morons and walked away.  
  
Ran sweat dropped when he saw that a group of moronic demons managed to corner him at one side of the canteen walls. When he saw Yohji looking at him with sad eyes, he immediately panicked at his position with these fools. 'What if he assumed I have these assholes for a boyfriend?!' When he saw Yohji walked away, he really panicked right then and there. 'Shit! Yohji! Are you gonna leave me here to be harassed by these demonic demons?!' Ran lighted up when he thought of a good idea to get away from this awful place and from these awful human beings. if they are what they think.  
  
"Yohji! Yohji! Wait up!" he shouted. Yohji heard his name being shouted and when he whirled around to look for the person, he saw Ran waving his arms at him, signaling to save him from those goddamn morons. He immediately came to rescue Ran and took one of his hands and was surprised at their softness. Ran sighed in relief. "Thank you! Thank you very much! I thought I'm never gonna see the daylight." He smiled and noticed that Yohji was still holding his hand. He blushed and pretended that he didn't notice it and they chose a secluded area of the school.  
  
They didn't notice that they were away from the awfully smelling supposed- to-be canteen. They plopped on the grass together and Yohji finally took notice that he was still holding Ran's soft hand. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't noticed that I was holding your hand all this time." To Ran's amazement, he blushed. "Umm. it's okay. It was nice. I mean, you holding my hand was nice. And thank you for rescuing me from those moronic assholes. And your story was nice but gross but it was definitely alright and you had the most gorgeous eyes that I've ever seen and." He stopped, realizing that he was babbling on and on to Yohji. And yet, he was still staring at him and smiling! He looked down on the ground and plucked the poor grass and crushed them in his hand. Ran sighed. "You must think that I'm an airhead," he muttered. Yohji looked at Ran with wide eyes. He was clearly surprised when Ran said that. "Oh! No! No! I could never think of you like that. Actually, I think that you are great and absolutely wonderful," he said sheepishly. Ran stared at him in confound amazement. Yohji think that he was great? And wonderful?  
  
He plucked the grass, copying Ran's recent actions and murmured, "Actually, I think of you a lot." Now, Ran was really shocked. "Really?" "Yeah, that you are great and wonderful. That you had the most beautiful eyes. That you had sensuous lips. That you had a gorgeous face. You know, I often think or rather, daydreamed that I was kissing you." Ran was blushing as he listened at Yohji's revelation. "Me?" "Yeah, I dreamed that I was kissing you in my bedroom, my hands on your hips and your arms around my neck. In my dream, you taste wonderful. Heavenly. It was like tasting heaven itself. In my dreams, you are my heaven." He stopped from his revelation. "It's corny, isn't it? I knew it. It is corny. I knew from the very start that you wouldn't like me."  
  
Ran looked at him with questioning amethyst eyes. "How come you knew? Are you a psychic or just plain guessing?" Yohji shrugged. "I just knew." "Then you are wrong." Yohji whirled his face to see him, a look of shock on his face. "Mr. Yohji Kudou, I know you are smart but I didn't know you are this dumb. Look, I didn't mean to say that to you but I mean. didn't you.? I mean, you didn't know?" Yohji just stared at him like he just grew another head. "Ok, Mr. Kudou. Are you just dumb or plain dumb? You know, I have never seen a man being this dumber or yet, the dumbest he could ever be!"  
  
When Yohji just stared at him like he was from another planet, he was already fed up and was starting to get angry. "Hmp!" With that, he collected his books, stood up and stomped from where he used to sit beside the dumb, still-shocked Yohji. When Yohji felt that Ran wasn't beside him anymore, he woke up from his 'traumatic shock' and stood up to stop Ran from leaving.  
  
"Wait! Oh, hey! Wait up!" Yohji yelled desperately.  
  
When Ran halted from his steps, he whirled around and found himself in the arms of Yohji Kudou and a pair of lips covered his own. Because of instinctive reflexes, he dropped his schoolbooks and the book he was reading a while ago, and wrapped his arms around Yohji's neck.  
  
Yohji felt Ran's arms around his neck, he tighten his hold of Ran's hips and was closer, than he could ever imagine, to Ran's lithe frame. Soft lips beneath his', he began to ravish them with a hunger he never felt from anyone.  
  
Just for Ran.  
  
A sultry moan escaped Ran's full lips, causing Yohji to shiver with delight and making him aroused. Yohji tried to deepen the kiss more but it was robbing them of oxygen and so, he broke the kiss with a gasp. Ran opened his eyes, not really noticing that they closed when Yohji's lips descended upon his own.  
  
Lust-filled emerald met sultry amethyst making them both breathless with excitement. With a sudden realization that they were still in the school grounds, both broke any contact of their bodies as well as from their lips earlier. Yohji had the decency to blush when he came to the fact that he just kissed the object of his desire. Ran was the first to break the silence. "You looked cute when you blushed." He looked at the faint line of red skin across the bridge of Yohji's nose and giggled. Yohji was puzzled. "Okay. What's so funny?"  
  
"You." Ran continued to giggle.  
  
"Me?" asked a stupefied Yohji.  
  
"Yeah, you! You looked like a puberty-wracked girl, having her first taste of kiss." Ran continued his tirade of giggle but in a minimum effort.  
  
"Okay. So this is my first kiss with a boy but I do not look like a puberty- wracked girl." Yohji looked anything but angry. Well, just a little bit.  
  
"Oh, yes you do."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!" He began to advance to Ran, consciously cornering him on the wall.  
  
"Do too!" Unconsciously, he took a step backward not noticing that he was being trapped on the wall, with Yohji in front of him.  
  
"Do not," he spoke in a husky tone and placed his hands on both sides of Ran and leaned forward.  
  
"Do too," he said with an edge in his voice. He wasn't totally prepared when Yohji leaned towards him, smelling Yohji's breath mingling with his own. He smelled spices and the faint scent of Yohji. He blushed when he realized their situation.  
  
Yohji bent down more further making him look like he was nuzzling Ran's pale neck. "Hmmm. knew you smelled nice. But never knew that you smelled roses and lavender. Tell me, Ran, do you look like flowers?" Raising his eyes to look a Ran with inquiring and amused eyes.  
  
"Uh. yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Yeahhh.!" Ran gasped when he felt Yohji's nose met his neck. From a minute he felt the shivers but after a moment, he relaxed almost welcoming the alien touch.  
  
When he felt Ran relax from his 'comforting touch', he began to feel confident and started to rain kisses to the column of the pallid neck. He bit, nipped and licked the exposed flesh and was starting to enjoy his handiwork when he felt hands pushing his shoulders away from the lithe frame in front.  
  
"We shouldn't do this here! We're still in the school and we have classes in a matter of ten minutes! We have to hurry, you know." He said, a pile of gasps and small moans stuck in his throat like a bubblegum. Yohji raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"So." he drawled. "You wanna do this after? Is that what you're saying? Is that what you mean?" he said, obviously amused and amazed at the indirect request.  
  
Ran blushed, making him looked like an overripe tomato. "Uh, yeah. That's what I mean. But if you don't want to." he trailed off, looking at his soon- to-be lover (maybe boyfriend, in the later process).  
  
"No! No! Of course, I want to! Are you kidding? I will never miss the greatest revelation of all time." Yohji paused, seemingly enjoying his next remark.  
  
Ran was perplexed. "What revelation?" he said slowly, stressing the two words.  
  
"That the Ice Prince has a boyfriend! What else?"  
  
"Are you gonna spread that terrible news around the campus?"  
  
"Of course not! And besides, it's not terrible. It's practically good! Incredible! Aren't you proud that you have a boyfriend that has such a charming face, such amazing talents and a body to die for?"  
  
"Proud? I'd probably die of humiliation because of you!" he practically scoffed.  
  
"Ran Fujimiya! You will eat back what you said!" he spoke angrily! But in a span of one minute, he sober up and said, merely a whisper in Ran's pierced ear. "Payback's a bitch."  
  
"Now, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"On, nothing. Nothing naughty or bad. Yet." With that, he strode off giving Ran a quick peck on the lips and a handful of pinch on the ass. Left to ponder his thoughts of the upcoming 'date' tonight with Yohji, he picked his schoolbooks and equally strode off to his next class, the most boring of it all, Chemistry [1].  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Oh, well! What do you think? Anyway, I don't think if I could continue this because I have a book report in a matter of days and I have to prepare for the tons of homework. Anyway, please review!  
  
-jheuvyle11- 


End file.
